Eren, Rivaille tiene miedo de las películas de terror
by Nelliel L. Smith
Summary: Rivaille era todo un hombre, sí, lo era. Claro, hasta que vio una película de terror por culpa de su amante, Eren. Por otro lado, Eren quien era un chico lo suficientemente listo como para no dejar pasar esta maravillosa oportunidad. Salvo que la casa en la que vivían realmente estuviera encantada… AU/Rivaille x Eren/RIREN/LEMON.


**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo me limito a hacer toda la ficción que jamás verán de ellos en la historia original.**

* * *

_**Hola queridos, este es el único fic que pensé en seguir de Eren y Rivaille, porque, mi otro fic "The Reluctant Hero" fue abandonado. Estaba pensando en hacerlo de nuevo, porque realmente me frustré y no me gustó como quedó. Podría hacerlo de nuevo, si es que están de acuerdo, espero no haya inconvenientes.**_

_**Bueno, ésta historia era originalmente para Halloween, y porque a mi amiga BloomyLee la obligué a ir a ver el Conjuro conmigo al cine y le debo fics. Éste es uno que salió viendo esa película. Es un two-shot, creo, si es que no se me alarga mucho, iba a ser un one-shot, pero bueh…**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Gracias a mi amiga BloomyLee por obligarme incansablemente a escribir.**_

* * *

**Eren, Rivaille tiene miedo de las películas de terror.**

**Capítulo I:**

Tragué sonoramente y me abracé a mí mismo, intentando ocultar en la oscuridad mi rostro, mi respiración, la cual se había hecho más y más fuerte; y, por sobretodo, mi miedo. Subí mis manos hasta mi boca y simulé un bostezo, justo en la peor escena. Escuché un grito agudo y un fuerte ruido el cual imaginé sería el de una silla romperse…_Noqueríasaber…_no era necesario. Simplemente podía ser amable una vez y fingir interés-o desinterés-por algo que me era totalmente repudiable. Ah…Odiaba las películas de terror. _Maldito Eren…_Él y sus estúpidos gustos morbosos. ¿No podíamos ver algo de acción? Como hombres…No, él iba y escogía los peores títulos…La próxima vez, yo escogería…

Di un pequeño vistazo, el rostro de la mujer se desfiguró en pánico y algo apareció frente a ella. Me sobresalté. ¿Cuál es el afán? No porque sea Día de Noche de Brujas significa que vamos a estar todo el santo día echados en el sillón viendo morbosas películas…

-¿Ah? ¿Eso era todo?-Farfulló levantándose del sofá, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos y quitando sus brazos, los cuales habían estado rodeando mi hombro en todo momento, sólo por eso, evité temblar y precipitarme-Yo esperaba algo más…más…terrorífico.

Realmente no podía opinar, había visto el veinte por ciento de la película, el resto del tiempo, mi mirada se había plantado en el suelo, o en Eren, o en cualquier cosa, simulando indolencia y aburrimiento, aunque, debo decirlo, estaba muerto de miedo… ¡Maldita sea! Ya lo dije…tenía miedo ¿Y? ¿Eso me hará más débil, menos atractivo, o menos hombre? Dios…no sé cuál es la obsesión de Eren con las películas de terror…No tienen coherencia y no sirven de diversión ¿Qué tiene de entretenido asustarse? A mí no me gusta.

-Lo siento, Levi-Se disculpó suspirando, volviendo a mí para abrazarme con cuidado. Yo palmeé su frente e intenté evitar comentario-. Te he hecho ver una película horrible. Seguro te has adivinado el final desde el principio. Yo sabía que posesionarían a…

-¡Ya es suficiente! Tengo sueño-Reclamé, ¿Era una posesión? No quería saberlo.

-Perdóname…-Ronroneó. Su cuerpo se estiró a lo largo del sofá y se abrazó de mi torso. Suspiré, deseando que fuera y prendiera las luces, los créditos en la pantalla del televisor no alcanzaban a alumbrar lo suficiente para mi gusto-Sé que este tipo de películas te aburren.

Él se apretó fuertemente a mí, yo sólo alargué mi mano y acaricié su cabeza, tal y como lo haría con un cachorro o con un bebé…No puedo creer que a él se lo perdone todo.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día-Sugerí bostezando; esperando a que se levantara y prendiera las luces, me negaba caminar en la oscuridad yo sólo.

Y como leyendo mis pensamientos, el castaño se levantó y apagó la tele, prendió las luces y me tendió la mano para así levantarnos e ir a la cama. Ya era tarde y tenía algo de sueño; Subimos las escaleras lentamente y entramos en nuestra habitación. Nos arropamos al poco tiempo y nos metimos en la cama. Eren me abrazó con delicadeza mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho. Lo rodeé de vuelta y al segundo, ya no me importaba la estúpida película. El sueño me venció y yo simplemente caí rendido al sueño…

Desperté de abrupto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel y me di cuenta que simplemente no tenía; ni cobijas ni Eren para protegerme del escozor que rodeaba mi piel. Restregué mis ojos con mis manos, agucé la vista y sólo allí noté que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par; las cortinas se azotaban y una silla junto al escritorio, estaba tirada. Quizá ese había sido el ruido que me despertó de pronto.

-¿Eren?-Lo llamé, malhumorado. Seguro ya se había levantado para comer algo en medio de la noche.

No oí respuesta alguna. Suspiré.

Me enfundé mis sandalias de algodón y me paseé por la habitación. Cerré la ventana, aun malhumorado por mi pronto despertar y vi la hora en el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche que daba para el lado de Eren. Eran las 3:07 de la madrugada…

_NoesnadaRivaille…Noesnadasólounacoincidencia…_Me repetí atropelladamente.

Se preguntarán cuál es la importancia de esa hora. Bueno, les contaré que en las única parte que vi de la película, fue el principio, y allí mostraban que, a las 3:07 AM. Todos los relojes se paraban. Bueno, obviamente acá hay una simple coincidencia. Es imposible que…

¡BAM!

De pronto, me di cuenta que había saltado y había llegado a la otra esquina de la habitación. La puerta se había cerrado de golpe, como si la hubieran empujado. Mi pulso se disparó a las nubes y mi visión se hizo borrosa sin saber porque. ¿Qué era eso húmedo que salía de mis cuencas oculares? No le presté atención. Seguro había sido Eren quien tenía ganas de jugarme una mala pasada…Oh, sí, se las vería conmigo cuando lo encontrara. Nadie se burla de mí. NADIE. Así que, enfurecido y decidido, me encaminé a paso firme a la puerta recién golpeada de nuestra habitación. Tomé el pomo firmemente entre mis manos y lo giré para luego jalar de la puerta con furia. Seguro al otro lado estaría Eren intentando asustarme con un grito.

Esperé lo peor por varios segundos, pero nadie apareció. Deslicé mi mirada a ambos lados del pasillo. Nada. No había ni rastros de mi estúpido amante quien tenía prontas intenciones de ser un ex…

-Eren-Volví a llamarlo. No noté temor en mi voz, eso era algo bueno-, si esta es una estúpida bromita tuya, te juro que voy a…

La ventana se azotó a mis espaldas. Se volvió a abrir dejándome escuchar un estrepitoso golpe de ésta al estrellarse contra la pared al abrirse de par a par.

Tuve miedo de mirar atrás. El viento fluía fuertemente provocándome unos extraños escalofríos. Ese definitivamente no pudo ser Eren, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo le haría él para abrir la puerta y luego conseguir abrir la ventana desde afuera…?

A menos que estuviese acá dentro.

Me giré, encolerizado por su bromilla y cerré la ventana. Otra vez. Suspiré y volví a la cama. No dejaría que él me atormentase, no señor. No tenía miedo…Me cubrí con las colchas-las cuales encontré en el suelo-, las puse sobre mi congelado cuerpo y ya estaba. Que Eren se jodiera de frío sólo y rendido ante su derrota. No tendría mie…Vi el reloj. Aun eran las 3:07. Me reí. No conseguiría asusta…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Escuché. El grito provenía desde el primer piso.

Era la voz de Eren.

Mi adrenalina activó toda la valentía proveniente en mí y partí hasta él. No recordé mi miedo hasta que acabé de recorrer la casa sin pista de mi amante. No estaba. Sólo allí me di cuenta que no había encendido ninguna luz. Caminé hasta el interruptor del living y encendí las luces. Cuando lo hice, toda la casa se iluminó, desde la cocina, hasta los baños, el cuarto de estar y el recibidor, todo, todo estaba iluminado, hasta el patio.

Mierda…

Dirigí mi mirada de un lado a otro. Nada. No había nadie más conmigo hoy.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Eren?

-¡Eren ya es suficiente!-Me exasperé-Detén esta estúpida broma. No estoy de humor para soportar tus…

_Shhrrr_…chirreó la televisión al encenderse por sí sola. La clásica pantalla gris y borrosa alumbraba desde una esquina el living donde no hace mucho habíamos estado abrazados yo y mi maldito ex amante Eren.

Me moví con toda la intención de ir y apagar el televisor cuando lo noté. Debajo de mi pie estaba el control del maldito aparato. Me reí de mí mismo. No había razón para asustarse por imbecilidades. Recogí el estúpido mando a distancia y apreté el botón que requería mi acción. Esperé a que la pantalla por fin se apagara, pero nada sucedió. Lo manoseé y me di cuenta…el control no tenía baterías. Es por eso que no lo habíamos utilizado más temprano cuando vimos esa tonta película.

Un nuevo tipo de escalofrío embargó mi cuerpo. Aun así, más temeroso de que Eren me viera asustado, que del mismo miedo original que me recubría, fui hacia el televisor e intenté apagarlo manualmente.

Lo hice…

-Muy bien, si continuas con esto, tengo pensado que, por la mañana tomaré todas mis cosas, y te abandonaré.

La televisión volvió a encenderse. Esto parecía un chiste, alguien se estaba burlando de mí. Me di vuelta y observé la pantalla. Nuevamente chirreaba y estaba gris y borrosa.

Fantástico. La apagué y al acto volvió a encenderse.

Lo hice de nuevo, y de nuevo y otra vez más. Por cada vez que yo apretaba ese maldito botón, la tele volvía a encenderse. Ja, ja…ya, esto era lo último que iba a soportar. Me importó un bledo que la tele siquiera chirreando y caminé por el living, atravesé la cocina. Nada. Seguí abriendo puerta por puerta; el baño, los cuartos, el recibidor. Nada. No había nadie más conmigo, y no había alma que lo comprobara…quizá…sólo quizá…

_No, cálmate Rivaille_, me dije a mí mismo. _No comiences a caer en su jueguito. Eso es lo que quieren, quieren verte débil y asustado…sí, eso_.

Me quedé acuclillado en un rincón del pasillo principal. ¿Qué podía hacer? Esto me seguiría fastidiando hasta que…

_Clac…clac_…

Agucé la vista y afiné mi oído. Se escuchaba como ¿agua? ¿Por qué agua?

_Clac…clac…_

Me levanté y fui al baño, abrí la puerta y cuando lo hice, un montón de agua se abalanzó sobre mis pies. La tina y el lavamanos tenían la llave de paso abierta. ¿Pero cómo? Pero si yo acababa de ver este lugar no hace más de cinco minutos, cómo en tan poco tiempo todo esto podía estar inundado… Cerré las válvulas del agua, pero cuando me acerqué al reflejo de la tina, algo se vio. No era mi semblante el reflejado. Era Eren.

Me retrocedí un par de pasos, del susto. Volví a mirar y ya no había nada. Uh…esto sí era original. Metí mi mano para saber cómo había conseguido eso. Sólo que al hacerlo algo me jaló. Una mano emergió de allí y me tironeó consiguiendo mojar la punta de mi mentón, casi consiguiendo que mi rostro completo callera al agua. Por suerte, conseguí zafarme y salí, literalmente corriendo de allí. Esto se había pasado de la raya. Definitivamente él y yo habíamos terminado…

Mi corazón daba saltos estrepitosos en mi pecho y mi cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. _Me voy,_ me dije, _me largo_. Subí hasta el segundo piso, tomé un par de bolsos, empaqué unas cuantas cosas, me cambié de ropa-por supuesto-y salí de la habitación decidido a no volver a ver a Eren jamás.

Atravesé el pasillo y giré el pomo para abrir la puerta. Sólo que…

Había cadenas. ¿Pero qué demonios…? Me dirigí la otra puerta, la que daba al patio trasero. También. Sellada completamente. Me acerqué a las ventanas. Todas pilladas. No había ninguna por la cual pudiera salir…estaba encerrado.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. ¡Estúpido Eren!

_Ja, ja, ja…_Escuché.

Agucé el oído.

_Ja…ja…_Volví a oírlo, eran como risas, unas agudas y ahogadas_ risas…_Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí una oleada de terror repentinamente. Quizás no era Eren quien estaba organizando todo esto, a lo mejor lo he estado culpando todo este tiempo…A lo mejor cuando lo vi reflejado en la tina, fue una especie de llamado espiritual, seguro él estaba en problemas y yo en vez de ir a rescatarlo, lo estaba culpando de todos los males que me asechaban.

-¡Eren!-Le llamé empoderado.

Corrí nuevamente por la casa y ahí lo recordé. Podía cortar las cadenas con un alicate industrial que había guardado en el sótano. Pero bajar al sótano en estas circunstancias…Ah…lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Me acerqué al pasillo, abrí la trampilla que daba a la portezuela de entrada y bajé la pequeña escalerilla apolillada. Por suerte, había una pequeña ampolleta que iluminaba mi entorpecido camino.

Al bajar, el fuerte olor a moho se abalanzó sobre mi nariz haciéndome toser. Recorrí con la vista el lugar hasta que sucedió lo único bueno que me ha pasado en toda la noche. Eren estaba respaldado sobre un mueble viejo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía inconsciente y tenía un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda. No me importó. Corrí hasta él y lo sacudí levemente por los hombros hasta que abrió sus verdes ojos. No pude ocultar mi creciente emoción al verlo respirar a mi lado. Deposité un tierno beso en su frente.

-Eren…-Murmuré-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Él alzó su brazo, apuntando con el dedo la otra esquina de la habitación, junto a las escaleras. Traté de dirigir mi mirada, pero no había nada, seguro estaba alucinando.

-No hay nada allí-Intenté decirle lo menos bruto posible. No sé si cumplí mi cometido, pues su rostro no se veía tranquilo-. ¿Qué sucede?-Exigí saber.

-No lo sé, de pronto me levanté por un…un…

Parecía cansado. No terminó su frase y rodó los ojos intentando pensar.

-Por un vaso de leche…

_Leche_…Creí escuchar, di vueltas por todos lados con los ojos, pero era sólo mi imaginación. Hace bastante ya que había estado oyendo cosas extrañas provenientes de todos lados menos de la realidad.

-¿Cómo es que no me desperté? Eres muy ruidoso al levantarte.

Él no respondió, sólo balbuceó algo que no comprendí y me rodeó con los brazos. Su proximidad me tranquilizó lo suficiente para olvidarme que estaba encerrado en mi propia casa. Sus veloces latidos tronaban en mis oídos y su respiración tibia se condensaba en mi cuello. Podía respirar el olor a polvo y champú en su cabello. Cerré los ojos y me volatilicé a su lado. No tenía intenciones de seguir preocupándome por un rato. Él, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó.

Me recorrió los labios cariñosamente y yo, sin preocuparme demasiado, correspondí el beso.

Su cuerpo se cargó sobre el mío, depositando sus manos en mis caderas, introduciendo los pulgares en mi camisa. Yo lo dejé, y al poco tiempo, ya tenía mi camisa fuera. Él se quedó escrutando mi cuerpo unos instantes y sonreí arrogantemente. Me gusta que me mire así, como embelesado, como enamorado, como si no existiera otra persona además de mí sobre la tierra. Me hinqué, cargué mi peso sobre él y lo empujé con gloria al polvoriento suelo. Aparté unos mechones castaños de su rostro con mis dedos para luego bajar con éstos por su rostro y arrastrar mi pulgar por su labio inferior. Se sentía húmedo y tibio por el beso. Me acerqué a él otra vez, reclamando lo que por ley es mío y lo besé; ajusté mis piernas entre su cadera y enterré mis rodillas al suelo. Bajé la pelvis provocando un leve estremecimiento en mi renovado amante. Me gustaban sus reacciones.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté separándome del beso. Él alargó sus brazos hasta mi cuello y me jaló del cabello con las manos. Me quería cerca otra vez.

-Cállate y no me interrumpas-Musitó y yo reí.

En ese momento, un fuerte ruido hizo que mis pasiones se apagaran bruscamente. Fue algo así como un pisotón fuerte, como si alguien hubiese agujereado el suelo con el pie. Me levanté de él y comencé a mirar el lugar. Me había olvidado en las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos, no era momento para cariñitos.

-Oh vamos…-Reclamó Eren golpeándose el rostro.

Lo ignoré y seguí en mi búsqueda sin éxito.

-Levi-Me llamó tomando mis muñecas, tironeándome a él-. ¿Tienes miedo? Tengo unas horribles ganas de hacerlo en el sótano.

_¡JAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS! _

Ese grito caló en mis huesos tan fuerte que no tendría ganas de hacer el amor con Eren nunca más en un lugar oscuro. Definitivamente era obra del espíritu demoniaco que no quería vernos felices.

-¡Oh por favor!-Lo escuché reclamar otra vez-Ignora a la voz chillando y ven y cog…

Me levanté, tomé un palo que estaba a su lado y comencé a recorrer el lugar. Eren era más que un perro en celo, lo sabía, pero yo no soy como él y no podría hacer nada si no estaba tranquilo. Al poco rato ya lo tenía lloriqueándome cosas como "TENGO GANAS RIVAILLE", "ERES CRUEL" y "SI NO LO HACES AQUÍ Y AHORA TE OBLIGARÉ". Pasé de él como esperaban. No tenía tiempo qué perder. Las obscenidades de mi novio no me distraerían.

Al cabo de un rato, había descubierto que no había nadie más…_vivo al menos_. Y de pronto, ya no me quedó otra que aceptar que la casa en donde vivía estaba embrujada, y que esto era obra de unos espíritus demoniacos. Eren seguro no quería aceptarlo, ya que está acostumbrado a ser un idiota y cuando se le mete la palabra SEXO en la cabeza, nadie se la saca hasta que ya cumple su objetivo…reiteradas veces.

-Creo que es mejor que subamos, Eren-Le indiqué tomando el mando en la situación, él suspiró y se levanto para acompañarme. Mascullaba algo así como "los voy a matar" de vez en cuando.

Cuando nos alzamos por la trampilla, llegamos a la primera planta de la casa. Todo estaba oscuro y las luces, que antes se encendieron solas, ya no funcionaban. Genial, pero mi vista de gato ayudaba mucho en situaciones como estas y no tenía tanto problema como Eren quien chocaba de tanto en tanto con las cosas.

-¿Qué crees que pasa aquí, Eren?-Quise preguntarle, él se sobresaltó con mi pregunta y esperó hasta contestar:

-No lo sé…ya cuando desperté, estaba en el sótano.

Fruncí una ceja, pero decidí no interrogarlo más.

Caminamos hasta el living. La tele ahora estaba apagada. Justo cuando necesitaba iluminación, los fantasmas decidían hacer lo que les parecía…

Me cargué en el sofá. Eren se acurrucó como un gato a mi lado y suspiré mientras le hacía cariño en el rostro. No podíamos salir. Las puertas estaban cerradas con cadenas y yo no había conseguido el…

¡IDIOTA! Había bajado a buscar mi herramienta y no la había conseguido. Eren, quien estaba a punto de besarme el cuello, se sobresaltó al verme levantar de golpe. Comencé a dar pisotones en dirección al sótano, otra vez.

-¡Espera…! ¡Rivaille! No… ¿A dónde vas?

No lo escuché, y supongo que cuando levanté la trampilla del sótano, supo lo que quería hacer.

-¡NO VAYAS AL SÓTANO!-Lo dijo tan fuerte que me pregunté por qué.

Me volteé a mirarlo. Eso era sospechoso. Me crucé de brazos frente a él y cargué mi peso en una pierna. Lo miré de hito en hito, él se mostraba nervioso, aquí había gato encerrado.

-Rivaille, la verdad es que…

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido horrible, como el reventar de una tubería o algo así. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde podría estar el problema y desvié mi atención al baño. Corrí hacía el lugar con Eren pisándome la sombra y lo encontré. La matriz del agua había explotado…todo estaba húmedo y el agua saltaba de todas las válvulas posibles…Allí lo vi…_la vi._

En la tina, junto a un chorro de agua, una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante se erguía ante nosotros. Tenía el rostro cubierto por agua y mechones desordenados, y de pronto, sus manos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia mí.

_No…No lo permitiré_.

Tragué duro. De pronto, Eren se aferró a mí, temblando.

_No lo permitiré…_

Sus ojos brillaron en la nada, y se escuchó un chillido. Ella avanzó lentamente y el piso crujió, un par de baldosas se trizaron y nosotros corrimos.

El espíritu de la mujer nos perseguía, tenía el cuerpo cubierto por un vestido blanco rasgado y manchado. Sucio. Su rostro se veía agrietado y sus facciones desfiguradas, no lo sé, no tuve oportunidad de volverla a ver. Jalé a Eren del brazo y lo arrastré a nuestra alcoba. Cerré la puerta con llave y puse todo lo que encontré en el camino para atascar la puerta. Podía oír rasguños en la madera, y el agua comenzó a filtrarse desde la pequeña abertura que quedaba entre el suelo y nuestra única protección ante el fantasma.

Mi amante se aferró a mí. Y ambos, nos abrazamos en la cama.

-¿Qué…qué diablos sucede, Eren?

Sus ojos brillaron aun en la oscuridad, y sólo allí note que estaba lloviendo. El repiqueteo de la lluvia llegó a mis oídos como una nana tranquilizadora que acalló los ruidos de gemidos y gruñidos de lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta. Eren escondió su rostro mortecino en mi pecho y yo le abracé fuerte. _Ya llegaría la mañana_, me dije en tono tranquilizador, _ya acabará todo_.

Cuando desperté, aun era de noche. Eren aun se mantenía en la habitación, pero se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana. Me acerqué a él colocando una mano en su hombro, dispuesto a preguntarle qué sucedía:

-¿Eren…?

Pero…

-Está…aquí-Susurró.

Él me besó.

-No puedo resistirlo más…

Su lengua se introdujo con fuerza en mi boca. Por supuesto, yo jamás he aprobado este tipo de acciones sin mi consentimiento, así que lo empujé al acto. Pero poco pude hacer, él volvió a lanzarse a mí empujándome a la cama.

-Levi…te necesito.

En su rostro no podía ver otra cosa más que _necesidad_. No era un libido incontrolable, como el que acostumbraba a ver en su rostro. Esta vez, era como si simplemente necesitara ser amado, como si quisiera algo más que un abrazo y una caricia. Cerré los ojos. Besé sus labios y dejé que su fuerza se transformara en cariño, que su necesidad bestial se transformara en amor. Lo giré presionando mis caderas sobre las suyas, y quedé sobre él.

-¿Tanto me ruegas?-Sonreí arrogantemente, la verdad, la idea de tener sexo en una situación como esta no me era tan anhelante, pero no me disgustaba del todo-_Me_ tendrás.

Lo desvestí casi tan rápido que ni yo me di cuenta cómo lo hice. Su cuerpo, sudoroso por la excitación, brillaba debajo de mi antelación. Pasé mi dedo, recorriendo la perfección de sus músculos, pasando por sus pectorales hasta subir a su clavícula, siguiendo la línea perfecta y moldeada de su cuello, para recorrer en su totalidad su mandíbula, llegar a sus labios y forzarlos a separarse, para así, dejar que mi boca hiciera lo suyo dentro de él.

Él gimió. Bajé mis labios lamiendo su cuello, mordisqueando levemente su piel, presionando mi lengua sobre cada contorno de su ser. Recorrí sus músculos y bebí su escancia; y, cuando llegué hasta lo que sería lo más íntimo. Gruñó bajo mi piel. Ronroneó aquel encantador sonido que crispaba todo en mí.

Dijo mi nombre y no lo toleré más. Desabotoné mi pantalón y justo cuando me dispuse al acto, algo pasó.

Golpearon la puerta tan fuerte que creí alguien la derribaría.

-¡Eren!-Gritó una mujer-¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme por favor!

El susodicho se tensó bajo mi tacto, y se mordió el labio.

-¿Mikasa?-Quiso saber, su voz era de todo menos contenta.

-¡Eren!

Me subí el pantalón lo más rápido que pude, con mis pasiones totalmente aguadas. Él se enfundó su ropa y salió a sacar las cosas que obstruían el paso. Lo ayudé un poco y, para cuando la puerta se abrió, la celosa mujer se lanzó a mi novio abrazándolo más de lo que yo podía permitir.

-¡Eren! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

Lo oí mascullar algo, pero no entendí qué. Tras de ella, Armin Arlet apareció, el mejor amigo de Eren.

-¡Mikasa!-Le reclamó jadeando.

Genial…ahora no habría forma de tener algo sin que nos interrumpan…

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Originalmente no iba a ser tan largo, pero jamás he podido escribir nada corto.**_

_**La verdad sigue más adelante y tengo más que mostrarles; espero les haya gustado tanto como le gustó a mí hacerlo.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Adiós.**_


End file.
